Coming Home
by Daddy Directioner
Summary: Maddie Van Pelt and Diego Rueda are in an amorous relationship with each other but broke up when she told him that she was leaving Miami, Florida. A couple of months later, she comes back to Miami and finds out that Diego moved on from her and is dating another girl, who's also a witch. What will happen between them and will they spark a love triangle as well?


Coming Home

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own _Every Witch Way_ or any of the products that I mention, however, the plot line and my characters, are mine.

**Rating: **T for swearing...

**Couple(s): **Miego or/and Diego/Amaya.

**Summary:** Maddie Van Pelt and Diego Rueda are in an amorous relationship with each other but broke up when she told him that she was leaving Miami, Florida. A couple of months later, she comes back to Miami and finds out that Diego moved on from her and is dating another girl, who's also a witch. What will happen between them and will they spark a love triangle as well?

* * *

Coming Home

* * *

**Introduction: **It's been a long time since I updated _The Start Of A New Beginning_ and _Jealousy_ (my Jandi-centered multichapter story) but I'm still brainstorming on chapter twelve of my Jemma-centered multichapter along with the prologue for _Jealousy_ but I'm back with another _Every Witch Way_ multichapter that involved my other OTP couple apart from Jemma which happens to be Miego. This story is slightly similar to _The Start Of A New Beginning _but it'll include Amaya Vélez as Diego's second witch love interest and Maddie's rival for his affections which will create a love between them. I got this idea stuck in my head when I saw the third season of _Grachi_ when they introduced Axel and Amaya Vélez (the love interest for Grachi and Diego) when I began thinking to myself how will Amaya and Matilda would react when they met each and thus _Coming Home_ was born.

* * *

**Meet The Characters:**

**Diego Rueda: **He's a Churri Kanay, a race of elements-controlling wizards/witches that were extinct and he thought that he was the only living Kanay but was proven wrong when he met Mia Black, who was shocked to see that she wasn't the only Kanay because the ex Chosen One (the principal) made every Kanay extinct except for two (him and Mia). His powers are strengthening and apart from controlling the elements, he can convert an object to any object he desires. Was in a romatic relationship with Maddie Van Pelt and is currently in a relationship with Amaya Vélez, who returned his romatic feelings.

**Maddie Van Pelt:** She's a witch even though she isn't the Chosen One, her powers are in the same level as Emma Alonso and she's was the leader of the most popular group, The Panthers but she moved away from Miami, leaving her and Diego brokenhearted. She's dramatic and doesn't have respect for anyone including her own mother but she cares deeply for her Panthers, mom, and her Proxy, she's narcissistic, selfish, and prideful. She's obsessed with her powers and the person she is/was dating. Was in a relationship with Daniel Miller and Diego Rueda, who she has strong romantic feelings for even though they're not together anymore.

**Amaya Vélez: **She's a witch and the current leader of the Panthers, she's the twin sister of Axel Vélez and the best friend of Mia Black even though they hardly get to see each other due to the fact that her dad forbids her to hang around with Kanays but she doesn't care or listen just like her older brother, her dad and brother forbid her to see Diego but she doesn't care as well. She doesn't like any girls that feel attracted to Diego as she has feelings for him and will confront any girl, who likes the guy that she likes and she has the same personality as Maddie except that she isn't obsessed with her powers and the person she's dating. Is currently in a romantic relationship with Diego Rueda, who feels the same way about her.

* * *

"Proxy? Are those flowers for me?" the bad witch asked, an eyebrow at her boyfriend as her cheeks flamed slightly at the sight of the pink roses behind the Kanay's back which made his mouth curved into a warm smile as he slowly nodded before handing her roses which she gladly took as she slowly leaned in and kissed him softly, her eyes closed before she fluttered them open and gently pulled away as she grasped his hand with hers before adding, "Thank you, Proxy. I love it,"

"You're welcome, princess," he whispered, his brown eyes shone with love and warmness as she leaned in and kissed his nose softly before pulling away which made him smile at his girlfriend but stopped smiling when he noticed that she was fidgeting with her hands before asking, "Princess, what's wrong?"

"Diego, I-I don't know to say this but I'm breaking up with you," she whispered harshly, blinking to get rid of the tears that was slowly forming.

"Wait? Are you breaking up with me?!" the Kanay spluttered in shock as he stared at the girl he had a crush on her since sophomore year as the blonde-haired girl nodded sadly before tele-transporting before he could say a word. _Did I do something wrong?_ he asked, rubbing his hand over his face.

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since Maddie broke up with Diego, they were both miserable without each other but they didn't show it to one another and their respective friends could tell that something was wrong with them but they didn't interfere into their broken relationship even though Maddie was hurting on the inside, she was still yearning for her ex-boyfriend and Diego felt the same way from her but they didn't say anything to each other much to the dismay of Diego's teammates, who were wondering what happened to their relationship but they later found out that Maddie was leaving from Miami much to the dismay of Diego, who couldn't stand being apart from her even though they're not dating anymore.

Sighing to himself, Diego began to pull out pictures of him and Maddie out of his lockers as she stared at the picture of his ex-girlfriend longingly before shaking his head at the thought of her before shutting his locker than turned around and slammed into someone, who was about to fall but he caught her in his arms. Little did he knew, that his ex-girlfriend will come back and clash with his new girlfriend and create a love triangle...

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? Please review, favorite, and/or follow.**


End file.
